boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Chamberlain
Erica Chamberlain was a dancer for Zira Miranda Grover. In 2011, her mother became fatally ill and hoping to see her daughter one last time, sent the Nolan Coulson, a man who harbored a love for Erica, to find her. In a rage the Baron murdered Erica when she refused to return with him, before he committed suicide out of regret for what he had done. In 2016, Natalia Thornton disguised as her in order to infiltrate Zira's Palace. Biography Early life At some point in her childhood, Erica met Nolan Coulson, who she became very attracted to. However, she would also feel the same way about a man named Nate. At one point, Nolan introduced her to his sister Jenna, and while Erica liked her, and saw that Nolan and Jenna were friendly with each other, Nate (who was with them) noted that Jenna seemed "terrified" of him. Erica was very conflicted for a time, though she ultimately chose Nate. The two began dating shortly afterwards. Nolan, who was extremely jealous, made several attempts to break up the couple, though none of his attempts were remotely successful. Serving the Empress After her education, Erica married a man named Nate and gave birth to two children. While raising her children with Nate around 2009, they were taken as slaves to Arizona, and were then bought by Zira Miranda Grover. Nate was killed by Zira's Beast while trying to defend them and her children were removed to Zira's town house. Although she detested her boss and owner, she was nonetheless close friends with some of the various patrons of the palace, one of which was Thomas Carter. In 2013, Erica was in the dancer's lounge, playing Ping-Pong with Thomas Carter, when she suddenly encountered Nolan, who had come looking for his daughters. Erica told him that Nate had died, and why she was there. Coulson flattered her slave costume twice and remarked that she had grown considerably healthier (as she was better fed than before) before leaving her behind in the dancer's lounge. Hiding his despair at Chamberlain's fate, and his sadistic satisfaction at Nate's demise, he ventured to Zira's throne room, where he appealed to Zira enough for her to allow him to present evidence against Avara, the bounty hunter which she realized was responsible. Afterwards, Coulson took the culprit with him. Death Having fallen fatally ill and on her deathbed, Erica's mother desperately asked Baron Nolan Coulson, who was deeply in love with Erica, to find her daughter and bring her back to her so that she could see her one last time. Erica tried to hide from him, but Nolan managed to track her down to Zira's basement. When she heard Nolan blundering through the basement toward her, she hid behind a shelf, only to be located by her pursuer. Erica refused to come with the Baron and rejected his affections and he stabbed her in a fit of rage. After seeing what he had done, remorseful of his action, Nolan stabbed himself to death. Post-mortem 2010s Erica Chamberlain's children were later rescued by Link Ford, who brought them before Zira and requested she bring them into her service. Finally, Grover agreed to this. In 2016, Erica was the alias used by Natalia Thornton when she infiltrated Zira’s Palace. Disguised as a dancer, her goal was to get close enough to Anakin Organa to kill him. The girls agreed Natalia should go to infiltrate Zira’s Palace, disguised as Erica, in order to await Organa. While waiting for Anakin Organa, Natalia witnessed Summer Petersen’s arrival at the palace. Later, after Summer was forced into the Empress’ service, she met Erica. She told her about the dangers Zira’s dancers faced. During the conversation, she introduced herself as Erica. Afterwards, Natalia disappeared as Summer witnessed the dancer Thomas’ execution. However, Taylor Carter, a member of Zira’s secret security detail, suspected her of being out to assassinate the Queen, and attempted to arrest her. Natalia turned the tables on Carter, however, taking him into custody and then forcing Taylor to shoot one of Zira’s guards. Natalia fled down a tunnel and came to a ventilation shaft of the death pit. After fighting off several guards, she was able to witness the monster’s death. She then entered the ventilation shaft using a vibro-ax, and used a classic technique to open the trapdoor and follow the crowd out to the limousine. Though she begged Zira to let her join her and others, a suspicious Zira realized she wasn’t what she seemed to be. Zira instead provided her with a speeder and told her to leave and never come back. Thus stymied in the attempt to fulfill her mission, she made her way back to the Girls’ Meeting Place. Anakin Organa's vision Years later, a vision revealed to Anakin Organa that, had she been present at the gargoyle cave, Natalia Thornton would have succeeded in preventing his escape. In the same dream, he also viewed Nolan Coulson killing Erica Chamberlain, albeit briefly. Physical description Erica Chamberlain was a tall woman with waist-length hair. She wore a floor-length dress that exposed her shoulders. She carried herself in a serene manner. Personality and traits A highly intellectual young lady, Erica was a scholarly, literary, and cultured woman. Natalia briefly described her as intelligent. Erica was also evasive, as she did not appear to like telling others about her past and somewhat taciturn. She also had a preference to secluded places. Relationships Nolan Coulson Erica was Nolan's true love, to say the least. He met her as a child, and he quickly developed strong feelings for her. While Erica reciprocated his feelings for her, she also loved Nate. At one point, Nolan introduced her to his sister Jenna. Although Erica was very conflicted for a time, she ultimately chose Nate over Nolan. This made Nolan both jealous and infuriated, as Erica had been the one girl he had ever loved, and he tried to separate his former girlfriend and his worst enemy. However, all of his attempts failed. With his heart in tatters, Nolan refused to marry anyone, although several girls were interested in him. In 2013, Nolan was briefly reunited with Erica when he went to Zira's Palace to find his daughters there. He was horrified to learn of her fate, though Erica insisted it "wasn't that bad." After speaking with her and giving her a hug, he proceeded to the throne room. Fifteen months later, Erica's mother fell fatally ill, and requested Nolan to find Erica and bring her back to her so that she could see her again. Nolan complied, but when he found her, she rejected him, prompting him to stab her in anger. However, Nolan became horrified at what he had done. Heartbroken, he committed suicide, as Erica was his one thing worth living for. Zira Miranda Grover While raising her children with Nate around 2009, Erica and Nate were taken as slaves to Arizona, and were then bought by Zira Miranda Grover. Nate was killed by Zira's Beast and her children were removed to Zira's town house. Erica came to detest her boss and owner, but she was nonetheless close friends with some of the various patrons of the palace. Thomas Carter Erica may have gotten along with Thomas Carter, as they had similar jobs within the Palace and they were seen playing Ping-Pong together. Etymology Her name; Erica means several things. In Latin it means Heather. In the ancient language of Norse it means Eternal Ruler, while in old German it means Honorable Ruler. The Latin, Erica, is used in gardening terms to mean Heather even in the modern day. Appearances * Category:Chamberlain family Category:Zira Grover's dancers Category:Performing artists Category:Females Category:2012 deaths